Found Out
by just a rambling romantic
Summary: In which Seifer and Hayner keep getting walked in on. "I had an interesting time explaining to Rai and Fuu why exactly I was half naked, soaking wet and sporting a boner..." Seifer POV seiferhayner because we need more of them
1. CHAPSTICK AND MINT GUM

_Why write this? Because this is the crap that pours out of my brain at 1:18 in the morning._

_START: 1:18_

You know what? I've never really considered myself to be gay. I just happened to really like the way Hayner kissed, is all. It's nice to get kissed back once in awhile instead doing all the work and getting nothing in return—maybe I should clarify that a little; when you kiss a girl, she just stands there and takes it and you're left feeling like an idiot trying to fish in her mouth for something intangible with your tongue. Hayner, on the other hand, he's a fighter—and it's kind of hard to explain why I like kissing him, but I'll do my best.

It's how his tongue feels when he licks along the roof of my mouth, and how he almost always tastes like chap stick and that mint flavored gum that he's always chewing—he always spits it out right before one of us gets pushed up against a wall. It's the way he can't keep his hands off of the part of my midriff that my shirt doesn't cover. And there's this kinky little thing he does with his hips—it's just nice, ya know?

We haven't gone "all the way" yet, and I don't know if we will. The farthest we've ever gotten is to a few timid gropes and once some dry humping.

See, it was after a struggle game and I had just been beaten by Roxas so my adrenaline was running high. I went down to the locker room for some reason (I forget why) and there he was, standing nearly half naked with his tank top half way up his torso (I know why he likes my belly-shirts so much now). I did what any sane person would have done; I pushed him into one of the shower stalls and kissed him senseless.

Somehow along the way I ended up losing my shirt and coat and the shower got turned on. Hayner's hands had found their way under my boxers and he was massaging my ass. Yeah, I know, it sounds weird. Haha. Shut up. Have you ever had an ass-massage? If you've never been touched down there before it feels fucking _amazing. _

So, naturally, I gasped—and I admit that it was _not_ the most manly sound I've ever made—and rubbed my body up against him, trying to get him to go harder. I think that's when the smaller of my two brains decided to take over. After that there was only the taste of mint and sweat on my tongue and the glorious friction of his body against mine and the sounds of the shower covering up any sounds that may have escaped us.

Unfortunately we were cut short when sounds of the other strugglers reverberated through the locker room. We separated, lust forgotten temporarily.

I dashed for the nearest exit away from the throng of people and I can only assume that Hayner did the same. I had an interesting time explaining to Rai and Fuu—who happened to be down the alley way I dodged into—why exactly I was half naked, soaking wet and sporting a boner.

Hayner and I have never brought up the locker-incident since.

I did, however, nearly trip over bouquet of roses that was lying on top of my shirt and jacket that I had left the very next day following the "incident." Hayner can be kinda sweet sometimes. The very next Monday, at school, I thanked him by throwing a packet of his favorite gum with a little love note inside of it (it was only a one time thing, I don't normally write love notes... and if you tell anyone about that I will shank you) at his head in English class.

Other than that we try to keep our relationship on the down-low. We've done pretty damn well so far, the only difference that's been noticeable to everyone else in school is that we're a little more civil to each other than before.

Of course, that was until right now.

This past week, Hayner's been really...uh, how do I put this without sounding crude...? "Easily aroused," I guess. And every time we've gotten past the kissing stage, something has _always _interrupted us. By Friday I think he'd finally had enough, because when I was on my way to fourth hour (I slept in a little late that day...oops) he ambushed me in the hallway and dragged me into the janitor's closet.

The fist thing he said after closing the door and then the distance between us was, "Dammit, Seifer, touch me." Well, I didn't have to be told twice. My hands were in his pants moments later and he was murmuring dirty things in my ear, stroking the bulge in my own pants. My knees almost buckled when he started sucking on the skin just below my left earlobe.

"Hayner, what the hell!? You can't just up and leave class like that, you gotta—Oh..." That was when Roxas barged into the janitor's closet.

_END: 2:46_

_Yeah, so I think I'll do another chapter, but I dunno when. I gotta update some of my other stories first... -sighs-_


	2. RAINBOW SPARKLIES

_**START: 1:45 (Crack-tastic! :D )**_

_This past week, Hayner's been really...uh, how do I put this without sounding crude...? "Easily aroused," I guess. And every time we've gotten past the kissing stage, something has always interrupted us. By Friday I think he'd finally had enough, because when I was on my way to fourth hour (I slept in a little late that day...oops) he ambushed me in the hallway and dragged me into the janitor's closet._

_The fist thing he said after closing the door and then the distance between us was, "Dammit, Seifer, touch me." Well, I didn't have to be told twice. My hands were in his pants moments later and he was murmuring dirty things in my ear, stroking the bulge in my own pants. My knees almost buckled when he started sucking on the skin just below my left earlobe._

"_Hayner, what the hell!? You can't just up and leave class like that, you gotta—Oh..." That was when Roxas barged into the janitor's closet._

Let me guess, that's how you think things went down, right? Well, you're wrong—mostly. Though I _really_ wish that was what happened, because then at least I would've been in the middle of some kind of sordid, forbidden act.

The way Hayner and I actually fell out of the closet was much less dramatic and far more annoying in the long run.

Our six-week anniversary happened to fall on a Wednesday—the only reason I knew this was because I marked it on my calender and home and I happened to notice that it had been six weeks since I finally located my balls and asked him to go out with me (but that's a story for another time).

I celebrated by launching one of the rainbow-frosted cupcakes from the bake sale at him. Unfortunately, I have never really understood the subtleties of physics and miscalculated the angle of trajectory and ended up hitting Roxas square in the forehead instead of Hayner. The result was still funny as hell, though. Hahaha, you shoulda seen it...! _snort!_

Let me tell you, the girls who run the bake sale table know what they're doing. I've seen kids from other schools coming from all over just to by some of their stuff. Of course, Fuu, Rai and I are always willing to show some of the rougher customers to the door whenever they get lost. Anyway, I'm getting side tracked. The cupcakes made by the lovely ladies of the Kitchen Club are pretty much heaven with frosting on top. They're gushy in the middle and are still warm out of the oven when they're put on the table. I think one of Hayner's friends is part of the Kitchen Club—Olette, right? You know, that really sweet-looking brunette? Rai could totally take her in the kitchen.

I know, I know, I'm going off in a completely different direction than where I started, but just hang in there with me, okay? Just keep the word "cupcakes" in the back of your mind for later. I want to tell you about Rai and Fuu right now, because before Hayner came into the picture, they were all I had.

Rai's a chef, did you know that? He's got a job at one of the fancy cafés downtown. He's got the stupid-looking white hat and everything. Sometimes we'll spend the weekend over at Fuu's place, 'cause she's got a _huge ass _kitchen that's totally legit, and Rai'll cook for us. He's got a running commentary the whole time: why oil is used instead of water to boil so in so; why the carrots should be exactly cut in two by four pieces in the shape of little stars; and all sorts of other things that make me want to be a chef.

I kid you not, that boy's gonna be on Food Network some day.

Fuu, however, won't. The girl can't cook to save her life. Rai's tried to teach her multiple times, but he can't ever seem to make her understand. When they're in the kitchen, it's like girl-speak and boy-speak are two completely different, and complex languages. Maybe I could ask Hayner if Olette would be interested in teaching. I'm not sure that a female teacher would make much of a difference, though. Fuu's shy. _Really _shy.

Every time we're out in public she retreats back under that mask of indifference and won't utter more than a word or two at the time. She's doing much better than she used to, though. Rai and I have been coaching her along since she finally admitted—after two hours of us hounding her to tell us what her dream job was—that she wanted to be an actress back in seventh grade.

How's that for irony, eh?

I told her once that if the actress gig ever falls out she could become a ninja because she totally has that whole mysterious one-eyed glare thing going on. She punched me after I said that and laughed.

... Just so you know, Fuu punches really hard.

As for me, I don't know what I want to do with my life. Right now all I know is that I want to live to get really old and crotchety and yell at kids to get off my grass because I just mowed, dammit.

But anyway, time to get back to my original subject. (This is where you pull the word "cupcakes" back to the front of your mind)

I wish you could've been there. The cupcake went _everywhere_. It was like the atomic bomb that America dropped on Japan, except the bomb was actually a cupcake and Japan was actually Roxas's face. Oh, and there wasn't any atomic fallout or death either.

So, in classic six week anniversary spirit, Hayner chucked his fruit bowl at my head in retaliation. Well, you know how it is in High-school. All hell broke loose from there and the most massive, and epic, food fight that Oblivion High has ever seen unfolded.

Rai was in his element, with food flying all around him, chucking handfuls of potato salad at the other students. Fuu pulled me under the table, saving me from coming face to face by a flying bowl of pudding.

"What's. Your. Problem?!" She hissed, the one eye I could see through her bangs was huge and fearful. I kinda felt bad for a moment—Fuu doesn't care for widespread chaos. I hope she gets over that before she becomes an actress.

The food fight lasted for about five minutes before some kid name Riku got beemed in the head with a giant key. That's when the headmaster arrived on the scene. Mr. Mouse is short and dark with gigantic ears, but he carries himself like royalty. There was total and complete silence as his voice cracked through the room with deadly precision.

"Who is responsible for all this?" he demanded.

Fuu pushed me out from under the table and pointed an accusing finger at me, "Him!"

I was immediately the center of attention. The other students backed away from me like I had some kind of incurable disease.

"Seifer Almasy?" Mr. Mickey said, looking me in the eye and making me feel very small indeed, "Did you start this?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Hayner's voice came out instead, "Wait! I started it, too."

Olette, Roxas and Pence were looking at him like he had just gone crazy. Pence mouthed, "What are you doing?" at Hayner, but he ignored his friend and came to stand next to me.

Well, that made me feel just grand inside. If half of the school hadn't been in the cafeteria at the time, I would've hugged him, but since that was the case, I didn't.

A half hour later we found ourselves on our hands and knees, scrubbing at the floor.

The lunch lady, Miss Candy, who was supposed to be watching over us was back in the kitchens gossiping with the janitor. As soon as she was out of sight Hayner hit me with his rag, a scowl on his face. Naturally, I was shocked.

"What the hell was that for?" I glared back at him.

"You're being an asshole." he turned his back on me.

"..." I was dumbstruck. "How am _I_ being an asshole?" I demanded.

"Oh, I don't know," Hayner turned back to me with a sarcastic bite in his voice, abandoning all pretenses of cleaning, "it couldn't be that you threw a cupcake in my best friend's face, now could it?"

Was he jealous? "I was aiming for you, you know." I said, trying to sound sincere.

"Oh, well that makes a world of difference!" Hayner snarled.

"Actually," I said through clenched teeth, "it does. Do you even know what today is?"

He looked confused. I took that as a "no".

"It's our six week anniversary." I growled, taking out my frustration on a spaghetti stain.

Hayner's face lost all traces of anger and I could hear the gears clicking in his head. "Wait," he said slowly, "so... so that cupcake was for me?"

"It had rainbow frosting, I thought you would like it," I mumbled, and I won't lie to you, I was feeling very foolish right then.

And you know what he did then? Huh? The prick started laughing at me.

"Shut up." I glowered.

"Seifer," he gasped in between giggles, "Seifer, you are so weird!"

"Hey, at least I was _trying_ to be thoughtful," I snapped, scrubbing harder at the spaghetti stain and becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Are you for real? You're actually _mad?_" For some reason Hayner seemed to think this was even funnier.

"Yes." I snapped, throwing down the rag in disgust and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Hayner asked.

"I'm leaving," (I know, I was overreacting, so what's it to ya?) "have fun cleaning the rest of this up."

"Seifer, aw, Seifer, come on," Hayner caught me around the middle from behind, "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"..." I was sulking, I know it's _unmanly_, but I didn't care. Nonetheless, I let him turn me around and stroke the skin of my stomach. I frowned down at him and he mimicked my expression.

"Stop pouting, dude." he said.

"I'm not pouting," I protested.

"Yeah, whatever." he sneered and it was my turn to mimic him, "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh shut up," he reached up and kissed my lips once before moving back to the floor, "Come on, _sweet heart_, there's still more to clean." I felt my eye twitch at the pet name.

"Whatever you say, _cutie pie," _and thus the pet name-calling war began.

_**END: 3:51**_

_No commentary this morning. Arg, why do I do this to myself? I better get some reviews for this... D:_

_(Sorry, I'm crabby when I'm sleepy)_


	3. IN WHICH SEIFER IS A HOMO

_12:15 START_

I'm not going to kid myself. This isn't love. This is pure, teenage, hormonal lust. I mean, Hayner and I hardly ever hang out together—granted, his posse and my group aren't _exactly_ on friendly speaking terms, and that does cut down on our "hang-time."

And you know what they say, _"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." _I mean, I look at him now and my stomach does that strange flip-flop thing, but who's to say that if I were to spend a straight week with the guy I wouldn't strangle him?

I don't know. Fuu says I think too much.

_12:50 END_

_19:46 START AGAIN._

So where was I last time? Oh, right. The "pet name incident"... yeah. About that... funny story actually, so bear with me for a minute.

The first time I asked Hayner on a "date", I took him downtown. There was a festival going on for something, I don't remember what, and I thought it might be fun. Also, with all the noise and activities going on it wouldn't matter if couldn't find something to talk about.

I was really nervous. I spent about twenty minutes agonizing over what I was going to wear, (which is about fifteen minutes longer than I usually take) and when I finally traipsed down the stairs I was immediately herded back into my bedroom by my two sisters, Alyssa and Mica (like, My-cah). Now, I know they meant well, but by the time they deemed me "ready" for my date I was feeling like even more of a homo than when I asked Hayner to go to the festival with me.

I don't want to tell you what they made me wear, but I can tell you're just _dying_ to know, aren't you? Fine, I'll try to make this as painless as possible, you scumbag.

They put me in the most tight-fitting, light _pink_, polo shirt they could find—which happened to be in Mica's closet, by the way. And forced me to leave the buttons undone. You know how those polo shirts are, don't you? They only have, like, what, three buttons that hold the collar together; thankfully they let me keep my white undershirt on underneath it. As if I needed anymore attention, the shirt practically screamed, "HEY WORLD, I'M A HOMOSEXUAL!" I actually had to check the back of it to make sure that it _didn't_ say that.

Next came a different pair of jeans. I demanded to know what wrong with the pair I was wearing, and to quote Alyssa, "Those are fine, but these make your ass look cuter." Why the hell would she know something like that?! What, did they expect I was going to be getting some nookie tonight or something? Anyway, like he was even _going_ to be staring at my ass! This was going to be the first long amount of time that we would be spending together without one of us trying to rip the other guys throat out. I would consider the evening a smashing success if we only got into a fight _once_!

"You'll have to beat the other girls off you with a stick when we're done!" Mica teased—I hadn't bothered to tell either of them that I was going to be seeing a guy—as she stuffed my socked feet into a pair of converses. Converses, really? _Really?_

And you know what they did next? Do you? They pierced my fuckin' ear. That's right, you heard correctly. _Pierced. _I had no freaking idea what was going on until I felt ice on my ear and the smell of a lemon. I just heard Alyssa say, "Chicks totally dig this kinda thing. Deep breath!" in a cheerful voice before Mica was grabbing for something on the counter and fiddling with my earlobe.

I had about ten seconds of wondering what the hell just happened before the pain hit.

So yeah, when I was finally released out onto the street I had a stupid-looking little silver hoop in my left ear.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" They cat called and I said goodbye by waving my middle finger at them. Once I made it around the corner and out of their sight, I was able to rub most of the eyeliner off—like I gave a rip about whether my eyes stood out or not.

Even with the delay of my older siblings, I was a good ten minutes early to the spot I asked him to meet me at. Hayner was ten minutes late, and didn't look like he put any sort of effort into his appearance, but I was just glad that he showed up.

I think he was surprised, but he tried not to show it; when we started towards the train station I saw him giving me a once over out of the corner of my eye. I'd opted to leave my beanie at home, after all, he hadn't ever seen me without it—it was my trademark, besides the scar—and I didn't want him to think he was going out on the town with his rival/nemesis. No, tonight he was going to get the real deal, a total three-sixty from the bully Seifer he had grown up with.

I taking an awful chance, letting him see the soft side of me. For all I knew, he was just going to turn around and use this whole encounter as blackmail material. He certainly seemed on edge when we were in the train, I'm pretty sure that he didn't trust me, but that was fine. Since I've been old enough to make sentences, my mother has drilled the mantra, "You've got to build trust to receive trust!" into my head; so I decided to lay the foundation.

"...So..." he said finally. We were sitting across from each other on the red benches in the train, the compartment was fairly empty except for a few passengers that were around our age and were from a different school. They kept to the opposite side of the train from us and kept whispering amongst themselves and shooting glances in our direction. I ignored them in favor of sneaking glances at Hayner. It was a relief when Hayner finally broke the silence, "Pink?"

My jaw sagged, my mind went blank with terror, I probably looked like a grounded fish for a couple of seconds before babbling some kind of excuse that was so idiotic that I have erased it from my memory. Hayner laughed then, it was more of a dry snicker really, but at that time I had no idea what his real laugh sounded like, "Chill, dude, it's cool. I just never took you as a pink kind of guy."

I finally collected myself enough to explain the situation, "It's not mine, it's my sister's—I- I mean, my sister made me wear it!" Thankfully, the train decided to stop just at that moment and I was able to change the subject, "Well, look at that, we're here!"

We spent the next couple of hours in varying states of shyness/awkwardness until a couple past us, making goo-goo eyes at each other and saying things like, "No, you're the sweetest, pookey-bear" and "You're so sweet, sugar lips." Hayner made a gagging noise after they past and mimicked one of them in a sickeningly sweet voice, "blah blah blah, pookey-beaaar." I had to stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing as the girl looked back at him with a scowl.

"Nice going, sugar-lips," I did a rather admirable interpretation of them as soon as the girl turned away again. We had a good laugh after that, though the chick's boyfriend had to carry her off saying, "come on, sweetie-pie, they're not worth the effort."

"Sweetie-Pieee," Hayner and I chorused at their retreating backs, the very picture of maturity. We had to run for it then, because the girl's boyfriend was not very good at taking his own advice.

The rest of the night was pretty fun, though we left the festival about an hour later when it began to lose its novelty. When we were at the train station I thought of something and said to Hayner, "Hey, what time you gotta be home?"

"Not til' about twelve, why?" I glanced at the giant clock over the train schedule.

"Cause I want to show you something." It was about ten now, and the last train left at eleven ten, if we hurried we could make it _there_ and back in time.

In Twilight town, the sun never really sets all the way, at night it sinks down barely below the horizon, making everything look like a dusky blue black color. I led Hayner through a maze of alleyways and buildings and up to the hill that looks over the train tracks and ocean.

"Is this the thing you were talking about? I've already seen it before," Hayner sounded bemused, but I shook my head.

"I know _that_, but did have you ever been down here?" This is the part where I stepped off the hill and seemingly plunged to my death, except for the part where I landed on a ledge about four feet down from the edge. Hayner's mouth was in the shape of an 'o' and I found myself grinning, "Come on." I motioned for him to follow me and set off down the sloping trail down the sheer hillside. I stepped off the path into a cave about a minute later and waited until I heard a muffled curse and Hayner tripped in after me. "That," I said, pointing to the middle of the cave, "is what I wanted to show you."

It was a gigantic, ornate door made of crystal with no handles and strange rune-like characters carved around it. In the center was a gigantic key hole. The structure was giving off an ethereal glow that bathed the cavern in it's blue-green light. When I looked over at Hayner, I was surprised to see that he wasn't looking at the door, but at me. His face was set in a stubborn frown and his eyes were mistrustful.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

"..." I didn't really have an answer for that. I couldn't exactly tell him that I was _trying _to let him into soul and see who the real Seifer was underneath all the trash-talk. So I shrugged and told him the truth, "You make me feel weird things." My face was on fire and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"...that's the worst answer I think I've ever heard." Hayner scowled even deeper and turned to leave.

"Would you believe I maybe actually like you?" I snapped.

"What the hell, man?!" He was yelling now, and every word was echoed off the walls and back at me, "You've been nothing but an asshole all the time that I've known you. You've bullied me and my friends and called us names and all the sudden you just come up to me out of the blue and ask if I want to go to the festival with you? And that's the best explanation you've got for me? 'I like you'?? You can't just expect me to believe that after all this time that we've hated each other!"

"I don't hate you," I said, turning to him, frowning, "why did you accept my invitation if you hated me?"

"Because!" He exploded, making a grand movement with his arms, exuding angry sounds, "You make me so goddam confused!" He left after that and I didn't follow him.

I spent the night downtown; Rai told me he was staying in a hotel that weekend because the restaurant needed him close on hand and I could come over whenever I wanted. He welcomed me with open arms and an enthusiasm that only Rai could manage and pulled me into a bone-crushing bear hug in his excitement at having a guest. I couldn't really help myself after that—because just then I realized that what Hayner had said was as close to a rejection as I would probably get—and I broke down and cried.

I feel kinda bad about that now, I don't think Rai's ever seen me cry before. I didn't even remember him calling up Fuu while he patted my back and awkwardly hugged me with one arm, only that minutes later Fuu launched through herself through the window—and goodness only knows how she did that—and took one look at me with snot running everywhere and at Rai, who looked like a cat that had just found itself in the midst of a pack of very hungry dogs, and took over. She pushed Rai out of the way and gave him a five dollar bill and said, "drinks." Rai nodded, still looking terrified and ran, nearly breaking down the door in his attempt to get out. Fuu approached me next and offered a box of kleenex. She waited in silence as I made honking sounds into the kleenex and wiped my streaming eyes.

I must have looked miserable, because the next thing she did was encircle her arms around me and give me a proper hug. And I, like a complete _weenie, _went all to pieces again. She started saying something soft and calming to me as I sobbed myself out. When I was coherent enough to actually process something other than anguish, I noticed that the words Fuu was saying had a pattern and after another few moments I realized she was quoting a long, drawn-out speech from one of Shakespeare's plays.

"F-Fuu?" I hiccuped, sounding horribly pathetic, "A-are you qu-qu-quoting Sh-Shakespeare?"

"Yes." she said matter-of-factly, "Better?"

"Y-Yeah," I said, "thanks."

"Liar." Fuu snorted and I had to smile, taking another tissue from the box.

"Sorry, I got snot on you." I said, feeling stupider than I had in a long time.

"Eh," Fuu waved a hand dismissively, "Siblings. It happens."

Rai chose that moment to show up with three root-beers in hand. He looked relieved to see that I wasn't crying anymore, but he still watched me like I was a bomb that was about to explode at any second. Neither of them tried to question me about what happened, for which I am extremely grateful, but Rai still watches me like a hawk.

Ironically, about two days later, Hayner caught me on my way back from an errand to the post office and asked if I'd "like to go to out for lunch some time".

Naturally I was confused, "I thought you didn't like me."

"I never said that." He turned an interesting shade of pink up to his ears.

"So you do like me?" my mind was blank, and my heart leapt with excitement at this unexpected proposal.

"Listen, do you want to go out sometime or not?" he hissed, keeping his eyes on a gaggle of students downhill.

"Sure," I said, and that was the start of things.

I'm not exactly sure how the last part of that really fits in with the pet name war that was currently raging in the cafeteria, but it's nice to know the whole story, right? _Right?_ Oh, just humor me and say yes already.

The whole point of calling each other pet names was to annoy the crap out of each other, and since it was also like an inside joke that made it all the more fun! Immature? Absolutely. But we seem to enjoy it well enough. Unfortunately, it was also our downfall.

As for the actual reason for our downfall, or rather, the ones who brought it around was the newspaper. Lately they've been really into their news and stories that are focused on-campus, and recently they've branched out into the media-based aspect of their field. Journalists and video-one two and three students have been teaming up to create "Action News!"

And I know that hindsight is always twenty-twenty, but we really should have seen it coming. I mean, really, a gigantic food fight and the instigators right under their noses? What reporter _wouldn't_ have jumped on a story like that?

As it was, Hayner and I had just finished with the cafeteria and were standing in front of the double doors to survey our handiwork.

"Well," I slung an arm around Hayner's shoulders, pulling him closer, "I daresay we did a damn good job."

"Ha, I was the one who did most of the work," Hayner growled, looping his arm around my waist.

"You just keep telling yourself that, babey," I replied, pulling a smirk.

"Whatever, _darling._" He looked at me.

"Lover," I pouted at him.

"Cuddle-bear," he batted his eyes at me.

"Schnookums," I said in a disgustingly sugary voice.

"Sugar-booger," he retaliated in an even more syrupy voice.

"Ew," I wrinkled my nose.

"That's right, I went there." he reached up on his tip toes and kissed my nose, "but you love it."

"And so will our viewers," the grating voice of one, Matilda Hopkins said with a wink into the camera that had materialized seemingly out of nowhere across the cafeteria, "Matilda Hopkins here, in the scene of not only the grandest food fight of the century, but also a romantic encounter? Find out in this edition of "Action News!""

Seifer and Hayner sprang apart as if they were both positively charged.

"Get the camera?" Seifer eyed the boy holding the camcorder with murder in his eyes. Hayner simply nodded before charging. Sensing trouble, Matilda and the video one student fled. The boy had the camera angled over his shoulder at the oncoming attackers and Matilda yelled into the mike as she ran, "Interview with food fight instigators in the cafeteria turns ugly, will this reporter make it to the classroom in time?! Stay tuned!!"

_12:54 END. _

_**Okay, so the starts and the ends only show the time period that I wrote that particular section, they don't actually have anything to do with the story!!**_

_**I know the door thing was weird, but I thought it would be fun for Seifer to find the actual keyhole for Twilight Town. **_

_**A note on other things made up, Alyssa and Mica are totally fictitious, I can tell you what they look like in the next chapter if you'd like, I promise I won't make it long or boring hopefully... Also on that note, so it Matilda Hopkins... but she's annoying and only there for comic relief, so who cares.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for all your WONDERFUL reviews!! They keep me going when I get stuck and make my day a little brighter, so thanks so much, again!!**_


	4. IN WHICH A TEAPOT IS A CAMEO

Hey. It's been awhile. Last chapter sucked. Like a starving catfish tripping on LSD.

KTHXBAI

2:34 AM START

Hayner builds motorcycles. Did you know that? He's like a freakin' wiz kid with engines and shit. Pretty much if it's got wheels, he can either build it or fix it and you better believe he can drive it.

Stop telling me I'm off topic, you can just shut up because I'm not, okay? I followed him home after school the day of the lunch incident. (Is that relevant enough for you?)

Well, it wasn't really after school—it just sounds better if I say that, just in case you have a parent or someone reading over your shoulder. It was more like when we caught that video-one kid with the video camera. The actual reporter got away, but Hayner made sure to thoroughly dispose of the evidence while I threatened the hapless cameraman to forget everything he might have seen. **O**r **E**lse.

That's right, capital letters. I'm not the head of the Disciplinary Committee for nothing, you know.

Anyway, we took off after that.

It wasn't like I actually _planned_ on going home with him. I just knew that nothing good awaits the student that decides to leave school early at my house. It wasn't like he even _invited_ me, either. He just sort of started walking away. I felt like a complete idiot, of course. Just standing there with no place to go; it wasn't like I could just walk back into school after an exit like that, and since Rai and Fuu were still in classes it wasn't like I could go hang out with them until it was safe to return home. And you know what Hayner does then? He turns around, cocks an eyebrow, and smirks at me, that big adorable jerk.

Well, it wasn't like I had anything else to do, and he wasn't turning me away, so I more or less walked a step or two behind him all the way to his home.

We didn't talk much. Not a lot to say, I guess. There was still that question hanging in the air of "what happens now?" but neither of us really wanted to think about that right then. It was like one of those moments of understanding that sometimes happens when big groups get together. Group Emotion, I think it's called? It's like when you're at a concert or something and you can just feel the excitement in the air and you _know_ that it's going to be really fun. Or like when you can tell that no one's really into the music and things just seem really dull.

Well, that's kinda what was going on between me and Hayner I think. It's really hard to put into words because I felt that we were both tuned into the same frequency and… shit. I don't know. I feel really stupid telling you about it now because it felt really deep and intimate and stuff in the moment and explaining that type of thing to someone on the outside kind of takes away the meaning.

3:10 AM END author needs sleep.

22:32 RE: START

Hayner lives pretty far away from school. I'd have to guess it was about a thirty-minute walk or so.

I was kind of surprised, to tell the truth. I'd never imagined that Hayner would live in a normal-looking, pretty average-sized house in the suburbs. I wasn't really sure what I was expecting, really. Maybe something more… grungy? Well, not grungy, but _tough_, maybe. It would suit his personality better.

But I've really got to hand it to him, for a kid who lives in suburbia, he knows his way around the city. Not like _I_ do, of course, but then again I do live pretty close to downtown.

"Hold on." Hayner put out a hand to stop me. We were standing in front of a tall wooden fence that surrounded what I assumed to be his back yard. "Just wait right here, I'll be back in a second." He dug in his pocket for a second before pulling out a key.

"Okay." I said, sticking my hands in my pockets, and watched as he disappeared through the front door of his house. I took a moment to look around. Hayner's neighborhood was pretty average. A couple of houses across the street had one of those stands with the basketball hoop on it. The grass wasn't clipped very short, but it hadn't been mowed recently. A few trees were speckled along the yards; I could hear a dog barking. A door opened across the street and a rather plump looking lady bustled out, a shaggy, small, brown (rather rectangular) dog bouncing energetically in front of her.

I froze, hoping she wouldn't notice me. Of course, after I think that, she looks right at me. I can see the change in her posture at once. It's suspicion, probably distrust. I have to fight the urge to take off running when she starts walking towards me.

Shit, shit , shit. What the hell was taking Hayner so long?? I didn't want to have to make nice with his neighbors all by myself.

"Can I help you?" she asks cheerfully when she's maybe three feet away, her voice is a little too high not to be forced. It's times like this that make me regret having clothes that make me look like a delinquent. I forced a smile and took my hands out of my pockets, one of them coming up to scratch at the back of my neck.

"Ah, no, actually," I said in what I hoped was my friendliest voice, "I'm just waiting for my friend…" I trailed off, feeling the invisible sweat-drops sliding down my face.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," Hayner opened the fence behind me, and I don't think I've ever been so glad to see him in my life.

"It's okay, I was just talking to… um," I was saved from looking like even more of an idiot as Hayner took one look at the lady in front of me and seized control of the situation.

"Hi, Mrs. Potts. This is my friend, Seifer. Seifer, this is Mrs. Potts. Is there anything I can do for you, Mrs. Potts?" Hayner is the biggest brown-noser I have ever met in my life. He could probably sweet talk his way out of death if the grim-reaper ever came for him.

"Oh, Hayner. No, I just saw your friend over here all by his lonesome and," she paused, like she had just realized something, "say, shouldn't you two be in school?"

"We were let out early. Anyway, I'd love to stay and talk longer, but there's this project for school that we _really_ need to get started on, so…" He's also a really good liar.

"Oh, of course, dearie!" I nearly laughed when she pinched his cheek affectionately, "You tell your parents hello for me and that you all should come over some time for tea! Chip's just been dying to see you again!"

"Okay, I will. Bye, Mrs. Potts." Hayner smiled fakely and steered me into the backyard.

"Wow." I said, and then pinched one of Hayner's cheeks once he had closed the door behind us, "that was some smooth talking, dearie."

"Shut up." He smacked my hand away. His scowl wasn't nearly as believable with the smile twitching in the corner of his mouth. He motioned for me to follow him towards a large metal barn in the back corner of the yard, "Watch your step." He warned.

"What? You got landmines scattered around?" I smirked.

"Naw, baby," I could almost hear the answering smirk on his face, "we have a dog."

I took his advice after that.

23:43 END

This seems like a nice place to stop the chapter. I actually have stuff planned out for once. Hopefully it won't suck.

Yeah, so. TAKE THAT (you know who you are) ! I updated my seiner story. It's your turn now.

**ANYWAY. REVIEW PROMT (to be or not be ignored): WRITE ME A SHORT STORY/SCENE/MOMENT THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH KH**

**GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO  
**


End file.
